factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars
Background Information: -taken from OBD wiki- Outside of the six films and two television series, Star Wars is expanded by many canonical novels, comics, and video games, as well as source books by which to continue the story. Some claim it is not canon (like the majority of secondary sources for Star Trek) and Lucas doesn't care for EU but then again, they tend to ignore his involvement in EU and EU's involvement with the films or the fact that Lucas specifically had the Keeper of EU + Film canon with him during the re-shooting of the Special Edition films and the entirety of the Prequel Trilogy or his constant use of references to events only in the Expanded Universe The majority of the novels take place before, during, between and after the events of the main two film trilogies; Shadows of the Empire was set in-between after the events of Episode V and before the story of Episode VI. With the Original Trilogy, most of the over-reaching focus was pushed onto the formation and establishment of the New Republic, and the fragmentation and dissolution of the Galactic Empire after the Battle of Endor. With the Prequel Trilogy, EU authors focused more on the development of the Clone Wars and as of late: post-Order 66 or post-RoTS events and the Jedi Purge. -end OBD wiki copy/paste- The verse is often pitted against Warhammer 40K and loses more times than not, is also known for its rivalry against Star Trek, where it always stomps unless you include superbeings such as the Q for Star Trek. Also always pitted against Halo and stomps it since the dawn of the Triumvirate Due to several people who argue EU isn't canon, you have to specify if the EU is usable for feats as to avoid pointless canon debates Standing in the FactPile-verse: In terms of characters, the verse's main power is in its force users, mainly Jedi and Sith characters. Weaker Jedi Knights are mediocre in terms of speed and destructive capacity (most SW characters don't have a great deal of strength and durability feats), ranging in low tier HST levels, although they do have precognition that can help them deflect blaster fire Upper tier Jedi Masters such as Obi-Wan are capable of spinning their lightsabers so fast that they basically create what appears to be a spherical force field around him, deflecting blaster fire from around him, and Mace Windu and Palpatine are capable of moving their sabers so fast that Obi-Wan-tier chars cannot keep up The high tiers such as Luke Skywalker, Palpatine and Darth Nihilus are capable of performing feats such as telekinetically manhadling capital ships, capable of telepathically dominating entire planets, draining planets, planetary life wiping and are easily capable of soloing the Power 6 Durge also has Wolverine level regeneration, capable of regenerating from being splattered from across a room (albiet it took a while) and required a sun dump to kill him off, also strong enough to use tanks as melee weapons Basically in summation: Star Wars stands significantly above the Power 6, Yu Yu Hakusho, Samurai Deeper Kyo and even DragonBall Reason for the latter being also due to technologies and starships capable of continent busting and life wiping as well as hyperspace speeds in the several million c. range, war factories capable of mass producing city sized capital ships, planetbusting to star system busting superweapons, giant mobile factories that can stripmine entire planets for raw material, as well as races such as the Kwa and the Celestials who have seemingly become omniscient and ascended to a higher level of existence Character Profiles: Jedi Aayla Secura Galen Marek Jedi Exile Kyle Katarn Luke Skywalker Mace Windu Nomi Sunrider Obi-Wan Kenobi Quinlan Voss Revan Yoda Sith/Dark Jedi Asajj Ventress Count Dooku Darth Bane Darth Jadus Darth Krayt Darth Malgus Darth Malak Darth Marr Darth Maul Darth Nihilus Darth Sion Darth Vader Emperor Palpatine Exar Kun Freedon Nadd Kreia Naga Sadow Other':'' Boba Fett Durge General Grievous Grand Admiral Thrawn HK-47 Jango Fett '''Vehicles Profiles: AT-AT AT-RT AT-ST 2-M Tank Starship Profiles: Acclamator Class Assault Ship Death Star Death Star II Executor Class Star Dreadnought Imperial-I Class Star Destroyer Imperial-II Class Star Destroyer Victory Class Star Destroyer Civilization Profiles: Confederacy of Independent Systems Galactic Empire Galactic Republic New Republic Weapon Profiles: Blaster Disruptor Lightsaber Hall of Fame Matches: Star Wars vs Halo Master Chief vs Darth Vader Master Chief vs Boba Fett Boba Fett vs Riddick Xena vs Darth Maul Imperium of Man vs Galactic Empire Dark Trooper Phase 3 vs Space Marine Hall of Shame Matches: Boba Fett vs Samus Warhammer 40K vs Star Wars Star Trek vs Star Wars Supporters of the Series: Blood Dancer Captain Epic Crimson Sentry Darthgrim GuardianAngel1911 jackn8r LittleEpp Marcel Matapiojo Praetor Prefect Private Khaos Richard Rider Ruliya Sauroposeidon Soldier's Shadow StealthRanger tau43 Xeno Dimentio ZomB Category:Universe Profiles Category:FP Award Winners